encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 16
Avisala Lira at Mira is the sixteenth episode of Encantadia. It aired on August 8, 2016 and comprised the continuation of Chapter 19. Summary Minea dies from the arrow and its poison. Amihan pursues the assassin. Agane also attacks her, but she could no longer retaliate because she had to return to the palace to give birth. Agane discovers that the archer is Asval, but keeps his secret because of a bribe. Pirena and Amihan gave birth to their respective daughters, Mira and Lira. Gurna reports Minea's death in Hathoria. Ybarro learns from Alena how Lira was conceived. Pirena returns to Lireo and asks for pardon. Chapter 19 (continued) Agane was surprised that an archer had shot Minea. Minea dies almost immediately. Amihan looks out for the assailant. The archer fires another arrow at Amihan, but Amihan catches it. Amihan uses her wind power against the archer, but he dodges it and flees. When Amihan pursued the archer, Agane pursues her and shoots her from behind, but misses. Amihan feels the pain of impending childbirth, so she teleports away. The archer shoots at Agane, but she dodges and her subordinate gets killed. Agane wounds the archer, which turned out to be Asval. Asval heals himself, so Agane identifies him as a Sapiryan. Lowering his hood, Agane identifies Asval. Aquil orders Muros and Hitano to find Minea's killer. Alena and Danaya learn of their mother's death. Asval tells Agane to keep his crime a secret, for he will reward her with a portion of the hidden wealth of Sapiro, when he acquires its throne. While Ades consoles the crying Alena, Aquil said that he will be there for Danaya. Muros sees them talking, and lowers his gaze. When asked, he reports that Amihan is nowhere in the palace. Amihan arrives back at the palace and grieves her mother's death. Ades said it is time for Amihan to give birth. Aquil and the soldiers guard the entrance to the queen's room. Pirena and Amihan give birth to daughters. Alena and Danaya compliment their newborn niece. Aquil and Muros bring flowers and greet the new princess. Alena said that though they had lost their mother, a new heir had been born. Pirena brings her daughter before Hagorn. He says that he is glad that the child was born as a member of the Kingdom of Hathoria. He names the child Mira, after the best ore used in Hathor's forge. Pirena says it is a beautiful name, but one which the child cannot use. Hagorn was disappointed, but Pirena says she will proceed as planned. While looking at the light in her cauldron, Cassiopea said that the one she had been waiting for had been born. She was enraged to find that Minea had died, noting that there had been a change in destiny. Agane reports her failure to kill Amihan. She keeps Asval's identity secret, simply saying that someone intervened in her mission. Hagorn slaps her. Dagtum asked if Asval was sure that he hurt Minea. Asval said he was sure that she is now dead because of the strength of the poison he used. Asval says that with Minea's death, the relationship of the sisters would deteriorate, so he could acquire their powers more easily. In Minea's wake, Imaw says goodbye to Minea, his old friend. Amihan asks that she and her sisters be left alone with their mother. They each kiss Minea's remains. Arde tells Adhara that Minea's death had come. Arde sends Adhara back to Encantadia. Ybarro goes to Lireo and learns of Minea's death. Gurna comments that the new Sang'gre, Lira, was unlucky, since her grandmother had died on the same day. Ades assigns Gurna to take care of Lira, while she delivers Minea's last letter to Pirena in Hathoria. Gurna convinces Ades that she take the letter to Pirena instead, for Pirena will not harm her, having taken care of her in her childhood. When Gurna was in Hathoria, Hagorn inquires about Minea's condition, for Agane had reported that she had been attacked. Gurna reports that Minea had died. Hagorn does not believe it and insults her "dirty lineage", but Gurna insisted Lireo is now grieving her demise. The whole court surround Minea's body while lambanas hover over her. The blue butterflies arrive to take Minea to Devas. Imaw tells the three Sang'gres it is time to let her go. The soldiers draw and raise their swords as a final salute. Lireo's cannons shoot blue fire in the sky. Gurna smiles while saying that the death had been unexpected, for someone who had lived for so long to die so easily. Pirena slaps Gurna for mocking Minea's death. Pirena weeps when she remembered what she did to her mother. Alone in her room, Amihan weeps as she remembers her mother, and regrets not being able to say goodbye to her, and for not having seen her daughter Lira. She wonders if she could rule Lireo now that Minea is gone, for she still needs her mother. Ybarro meets Alena in the palace of Lireo. He consoles her for her mother's death. Alena tells him he should not have come, for she had been forbidden to see him. Alena says that she will tell him more if she manages to escape. Ybarro says he will ask the even queen for her. Alena tells her not to do it now, for Minea had just died, and Amihan had just given birth. When Ybarro wonders who the father is, she tells him she does not know, for the father had only been with Amihan in a dream. Ybarro realizes the implications. Gurna apologizes to Pirena, since she did not know Pirena still loved her mother, despite everything. Pirena replies that she is still her mother, despite everything. Pirena asks if Minea had left words for her, or asked for her before she died. Gurna lies. Pirena says she will accompany her back to Lireo, to carry out her plans. Amihan tells her sisters they must find out who killed Minea and what his motive was. Aquil tells them that they have an unexpected visitor: Pirena. Pirena says she has returned to reconcile with her sisters, for the sake of their late mother. She says that she regrets her past actions, and kneels. Trivia *First time that the Hashtag of the Day photo doesn't have a character.